Illumination of body cavities for diagnosis and or therapy has been limited by overhead illumination. High intensity incandescent lighting has been developed and has received limited acceptance as well as semiconductor and laser lighting, however these light sources have a heat and weight penalty associated with their use. Conventional light sources rely on fiber optic and similar waveguide materials to conduct light to a body cavity. Conventional waveguide materials that are suggested for medical use suffer from unstable transmission characteristics under extended use and their transmission characteristics also change when sterilized using conventional techniques. Additionally, precision optical polymers have limited mechanical properties which limits their application in medical/surgical situations.